


If Only I Could Kiss You Through My Phone

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Asset Out of Containment: A series of one shots/solos [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, FaceTiming, Fluff, Island Clawen AU, Long distance fluff, Lovebirds being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One Shot/Prompt}Request sent via Wattpad: A really sweet love scene between Clawen.Island Clawen AU: Claire has to go away for a business trip for a week, Owen stays on Isla Nublar. They FaceTime every night before she goes to bed.





	If Only I Could Kiss You Through My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my editor in Chief!

It wasn’t usual for Claire to have to travel for work but when she did, she enjoyed it. She wasn’t the type who liked traveling (at least not through air — afraid of heights and flying), but it was a very needed change of setting, and she always tried to make the best out of it. She didn’t get to leave Isla Nublar very often, and being stuck on an island did things to her — The “stuck on an island” phrase was invented for a reason. 

This time around, it had been hard for her to leave. It was only for a week, but she knew she’d miss Owen like crazy. They were each other’s world and hadn’t spent one day apart ever since they had started dating. 

They had promised to FaceTime every night before she went to bed. She was going to New York and there were a couple of hours of difference between Manhattan and Costa Rica during this time of the year. 

She was in her hotel room, wearing a light blue nightgown; she pulled her hair, pinning it to the back of her head, before she refreshed her lipstick. She wanted to look pretty for him. She sat on the side of the bed she was sleeping on and happily dialled him up. Her iPhone was fully charged, prepared for her video call. 

“Coming! Hold on baby!” Owen ran across his bungalow on his way to his own iPhone as it rang. He had it charging while he was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack. 

Claire could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest while the phone kept ringing. He finally slid to answer and smiled, taking her beauty. “Hey...” He offered softly. “You look gorgeous.”

Claire giggled and lay on the bed. “You have messy hair.” She blushed. In contrast to her, his hair was everywhere and was still wearing the same army shirt he had on that day for work. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know how much you like it like this, so...” He smirked. 

“You were just being lazy, baby...” She flirted. 

“I was on the couch wishing I was holding you close and kissing your nose.” 

“Teehee...” She giggled. “And fighting for the remote.” She added. They never seemed to be able to decide on what to watch. 

“I miss you so much, I would let you pick this time.” He confessed. 

“Even if it were a documentary?” She smiled. 

“Even if it were the most boring documentary about the most boring old dude doing the most boring thing ever!” He nodded. 

“Even if it were during your wrestling match?” She tilted her head. 

“Ah now... you love me too much to make me miss the match.” He shook his head. “I would...but you love me too much to let me do it.” 

“I do...” She nodded, reassuring him, “I do love you too much to be that mean.” She agreed. 

“Do you love me enough to sit and watch it with me?” He pursed his lips. 

“Now don’t push it.” She teased. “Do you love me enough to let me work a little while I sit with you?” She curved an eyebrow. 

“I love you more than anything in the world~” His eyes lovingly fixed on hers through their screens.

“What’s the first thing you are gonna do when you pick me up at the airport?” She asked; she was eager to go back home. But she still had two nights to go. 

“Who said I was going to pick you up?” He scratched the side of his nose and looked away. 

The deepest of frowns grew on Claire’s forehead. 

“Baby, I’m going to be there waiting for you at the gate.” He reassured her, watching her slowly smiling back. 

“And...?” She wanted her question answered. 

“And I’m gonna lift you up in my arms and twirl you around. I’ll tell you how beautiful you are and kiss you until a security guard asks us to knock it off” He laughed.

“Screw the guards! Don’t you dare stop even then!” She scoffed. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your hoodie?” He finally asked. Right when they were saying goodbye at the gate, he had taken his hoodie off and helped her put it on. 

Claire had worn that hoodie everywhere. She only took it off when she had to be around people of high positions. She liked feeling his smell on her. “It has lost your scent, now it only smells like me.” She pouted. 

“I’ll ship you another one!” He promised. “Now don’t be sad, you know I can’t kiss those pouty lips from here.” 

They both knew the hoodie wouldn’t make it in time and it was kind of silly, but they were silly in love and saying this kind of thing was something they couldn’t help themselves with. 

“Don’t you even try~” She smiled playfully. 

“You want me to try? I’ll try!” He smirked cheekily. He watched his girlfriend nod her head while she got comfortable in bed and rested on her side. 

Owen pursed his lips and blew the front lens camera a kiss. The sound of her giggles is what kept him going. Her laugh the most joyful sound he had ever heard. 

Claire nibbled on her lower lip and blushed. “Ah, so it worked huh?” Owen playfully observed. She nodded her head slowly before she yawned. 

She was drained. She had been getting up at five in the morning every day, and going to bed at around 11PM after spending a couple of hours FaceTiming with her boyfriend. 

She rested her head over her pillow, fighting sleep, while she rested the hand holding the iPhone over the mattress. 

“I love you...” She murmured feeling her eyes heavy. She fought to keep them open, because she always melted at the look in his eyes when she was sleepy. 

“I love you too, baby.” Owen smiled softly. “Can I have a kiss?” He knew she wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer. 

Claire nodded, and poking her lips out, she blew him a kiss. “I love you...” She echoed her last words.

“I love you more.” He smiled softly.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Yes.” He insisted.

She closed her green eyes and Owen watched her zone out for a couple of minutes. He wished he could reach out and brush the hair she had on her face and kiss her goodnight. 

“I love you...” She slowly reopened her eyes, finding him still there. 

“I love you too, gorgeous.” He decided not to fight her. Owen smiled, watching her shift and slowly give into the much needed sleep her body was demanding.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes. He brushed his fingertips down the screen, wishing he could feel her warm skin. He took a screen shot while she was sleeping. He had one for each night they had spent apart. He could truly watch her sleep uninterruptedly for hours.


End file.
